In recent years, portable computers such as tablet terminals or notebook personal computers (PCs) have been widely used in classes at school or corporate activities carried out outside a company, such as sales and marketing activities, for example. These computers have a risk of a breakdown due to an accidental fall of the computer by a user. For this reason, a fall protection method for avoiding shock and damage due to a fall has been disclosed. Furthermore, there has been disclosed a technique for notifying a user of application of an impact force harmful to a notebook PC and warning the user of a possibility of a breakdown or causing the user to foresee a breakdown when the notebook PC is accidentally caused to fall or hit on a hard object. As related arts, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-247153, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-250391, and so forth have been disclosed for example.
Many devices are mounted in a computer. Therefore, if a method of making a diagnosis of whether or not the computer involves a breakdown about all devices in the computer sequentially is employed, possibly it is difficult to obtain the diagnosis result in a short time. For the user, it is desirable that a diagnosis of whether or not the computer involves a breakdown can be made in a shorter time.